Rings of Fire, Burning with you
by wasntme05
Summary: Life without her was something Dean could never imagine nor did he want to. She was his best friend someone who knew him better then his own self but when things start to unfold. Dean will soon learn that he can't keep in his feeling in much longer.
1. Chapter 1

I watched him throw the keys onto oak table inside the dingy motel that we had been staying at. As I walked through the threshold on our room I saw a glance of what I looked like. Covered from head to toe in dirt and blood, yep I said it blood. Who would have thought killing vampires would be so damn messy but as a hunter it is my job to kill evil and protect the innocent especially when I nest of vampires had a school bus filled with children held hostage, what no not hostage more like dinner.

I glanced back into the mirror to see Dean taking off his boots that had clumps of mud on them. I looked back at my own reflection and was disgusted with what I had seen, one thing was certain a shower was in order. Who knows if anyone saw me and we didn't need cops showing up thinking I was being beaten because someone decided to be nosey.

"I'll be in the shower" I called back to Dean

Not really waiting for him to reply back to me, I discard my matted clothes and got into the streamy hot shower. The water began to wash away the blood and dirt from my body. I heard the door open knowing it was only Dean and me not caring if he saw me. It wasn't like he hadn't seen me naked before. My eyes shut as I ran my fingers through my hair little did I know Dean was watching me, well not watching since he could only see my silhouette. Once I opened my eyes, I just shook my head to see a fully nude Dean standing right in front of me. He gave me that innocent look which never work as I turned my back as I washed whatever residue that was on my face. I felt to strong hands on both sides on my shoulders as the fingers worked there way into my sore and knotted back.

His eyes grazed my body as he massaged my back, one thing Dean did know was she had a killer body. He watched as the water fell against her toned sun kissed body, he followed the water as it slide down her back to her hips. God damn those hips he thought to himself knowing fully well she knew how to work them oh so good. Dean knew that if he kept thinking these kind of thoughts he would lose control.

"Better?" He asked as I nodded my head in pleasure, he sure knew how to work his fingers I thought to myself.

I scooted over to allow Dean get some hot water as I lathered my the wash clothe, as I cleaned myself off. As I had soap covering my entire body, Dean made room for me to wash it off as he stepped out of the shower to dry off. One thing about Dean he knew or could tell I wanted some space. Mostly that was how I was after hunter, I need to clear my head. I stayed in the shower for about another good 10 minutes. I finished and started to dry myself off, I put fresh clean shorts and tank on showing just how busty I was in the chest. I did the normal getting for bed routine like brushing my teeth, putting lotion on, moisturizing my face because though I was a hunter I still was a girl and wanted my appearance to look nice. Once I stepped out of the bathroom I glanced at the TV to see some horror movie playing then my eyes traveled over to Dean, who had been laying there in only his boxer briefs so engrossed with whatever movie was on. He didn't notice me watching him. Now for the second thing I love to do after a hunter was over, yeah you guess it sex. But let me make one thing clear Dean and I were friends, you could say we were like two peas in a pod. We had this great relationship we would hunt together sometimes and after towards fuck. It was simple, which I loved because like I said since Dean and I were so much alike I truly wasn't a relationship kind of girl. Been there and done that which lead to heartbreak enough said.

However back to Dean ladies, you see not only was this man built like stone he knew how to make a girl scream as he would put it. I had to hand it to him, he knew how to work out. Its weird looking back at Dean how different he has become through out all the years I have known. Ok ok enough of that now back to half naked Dean laying on the bed. I knew this was going to be easy because Dean was easy to please and everyone knew that. I walked towards the bed, I knew he glaze wasn't broken until I straddled him, pressing myself against his lower region which had his attention.

"You think I am that easy" Dean smirked looking deep into my sea foam green eyes. I rubbed my hand up and down his chiseled chest. As my long dark head fell into my face as I softly pressed my pouty lips against his delicious lips. I whispered seductively "Yes I know you are"

He gave his famous smirk as he lifted himself as he wrapped his muscular arms around my tiny body as he kissed me deeper. I could already fell his length getting harder as our kissing started to become passionate and more lustful. I didn't even realize that my clothes were discard and so where his briefs, I could feel the warm of head right near my entrance. I wasn't in the mood for teasing or foreplay tonight. He could tell that I wanted it now however I beat him to the punch and took back control as I slammed down on him as I work my hips. All that was heard was the cry s of pleasure coming from his mouth and my soft moans every time I went back and forth.

To be honest it didn't take me long before I had reached my climax, I knew I was already worked up and Dean left my release as scream out in pure ecstasy. I bared my face into his neck as I breathed heavily as I lightly kissed and nibbled on his couldn't help but let a small moan escape his beautiful mouth. After a few moments Dean wanted to take back control on the situation by flipping me over. I knew Dean all to well he loved being in control when it came to sex, that is when he became to thrust deeply into me. My moans of pleasure kept getting louder and louder by the second, I could feel my climax coming yet again.

"Oh (pause) Fuck (pause) Yes" I started to scream.

He loved watching me when I was about to cum, he even let out an "Oh God" one thing was the sex between was something he could never get enough of. He turned me over without having to pull out. He pounded even harder pushing himself deeper and deeper inside, one thing was a fact he loved the way I felt when he was inside me. He could feel that he was about to release with one finally pound he felt himself climax. When he looked down he saw my mouth again him as he shot his load into my mouth. I gave him a sexy smirk along with a wink. I heard the heavy breathing that escape his lips as he tired to regain his composer as I stepped into the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I stepped out of the bathroom I saw Dean looking up at the ceiling with a grin on his face. I knew he was in complete satisfaction as I laid down sleep began to over come me as I began to close my eyes. I felt Dean lips press against my forehead whispering sweet dreams to me.

I just smiled thinking what a big softy he was, granted it was different I have known him since we where kids. We where the best of friends who from time to time had sex, but it never truly got in the way of our friendship. It never crossed my mind how truly wrong I was and I was about to find out how even more complicated Dean's and I relationship was about to get.

Author Note: Well this is the start of my first Supernatural story, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review and let me know how I am doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat at the edge of the bed, it was barely 7 o clock in the morning. I felt the bed move as Dean twisted and turned in his sleep, I could tell it was another nightmare. When you fall into this line of work being a hunter you dont dream about rainbows and puppies. More like dreams of demons, ghost, and whatever went bump in the night. I glanced down at my phone as it indicated I had a missed call along with a voicemail attached to it. I put the phone to my ear to see who it was not bothering seeing who the missed call was.

_Hey Deanna! It is Tyler here I dont know if this is your number still but I got a job down here in California that I need some help with. Looks like there is a werwolf problem and I need was hoping you would be down for the chase. Plus I wouldn't mind seeing that sexy ass again. Call me back. Bye_

I chuckled to myself thinking about Tyler another fellow hunter, he sure did have a way with words.

"What is so funny" A groggy Dean whispered out rubbing his eyes.

"Oh a friend needs help with a werwolf problem and he just was being a dumb ass like always" I chuckled out. I saw Dean make a o shape with his mouth but his eyes gave away some completely different. But I shrugged it off and started to pack my things, no point in wasting time especially for the long drive a head of me. As I went into the bathroom I could hear Dean talking to someone and by the tone in his voice more likely his dad. I walked out seeing Dean shutting his phone and getting up to get dressed as well.

"Looks like dad wants me in New Orleans something about a ghost haunting" Dean said as he pulled up his jeans to his hips. I nodded my head thinking that I probably wont see him for another couple months. Once both our cars were packed and everything was settled I started up my 68 SS Chevelle then turned back to Dean as he leaned against his Impala. I put my arms around his waist as we both embraced each other in a long last goodbye hug. Something we did because we never knew when we where going to see each other again.

"Be safe" Dean whispered into my ear which just made me hug him tighter.

"I will and you be safe as well" I whispered back it was always hard for us leaving one another because we knew our lives where always at risk plus who wants their best friend in danger all the time.

As I pulled back I smiled at him giving him a kiss on the cheek "You know I love you Petrie but I need to get going"

"I love you too Ducky and yeah so do I" A smile played on Dean's face remembering their childhood kick names. As I jumped into my baby I waved to my best friend as I pealed out of the parking lots and started to head west as Dean went east.

I moaned softly as I lifted my head slightly up looking around remembering where I was, I closed my eyes quickly hoping this was truly a nightmare.

"Oh my dear how many times must we go through this you aren't having a nightmare" A husky harsh voice said as the figure crept from the firey shadows.

I sighed then that is when it hit this was no nightmare I had been living this for what seemed like years possible centuries. God knows how long I have been down here but if I ever do get out of this I was going to kill Tyler.

"Now Now don't blame Tyler for this it truly wasn't his fault. He couldn't help it being possessed and everything he tdidn't know what he was doing" The voice said.

"What's with the small talk today Alastair? This isn't like you? Don't tell me you are going soft on me are you?" I chocked out grinning trying my hardest not saw him the pain I truly was in

"I love your witty sense of humor my dear. But you are right enough with the small talk, lets get right to business" Alastair said looking down at the display of sharp objects that where laid out on the table. I closed my eyes waiting that possible I would wake up from this horrible dream but deep down inside I knew I was never going to wake up.

I opened my eyes staring at Alastair as I held my head high wait for the endless amount of torture to begin. I felt the tip of the blade in my lower abdomen as Alastair slowly plunged the knife deep into my skin. I bite my teeth down trying to hold in the scream not giving him the satisfaction that I was in pain.

"Come on and scream for me, you know I love it when you scream" Alastair hissed into my ear.

I clenched my jaw even harder as I felt the knife sit in my lower abdomen I knew what to except as I felt the turning of the knife making the pain become more alive.

"You know this could be all over if you just say it. Just say Deanna and the pain will be all over" Alastair smiled his evil grin. He stood back staring at me looking as I hung up with melt rods piercing through my skin.

"So tell me Alastair, why is Deanna here?" As a purely evil voice said from the corner on of the room.

"Sir I just thought sooner would be better then later" Alastair voice quivered under the darkened voice.

I looked to see who was talking to Alastair and wondering what was making him so scared.

"Damn it Alastair you are going to ruin everything now, you knew she wasn't suppose to be hear until later" Angrier grew within the mystery mans voice.

That is when I saw a black cloud of smoke swirled around me looking at me until the form appeared in front, I closed my eyes not wanting to see what truly was in front of me. I felt the hand caress my check as I slowly open my eyes shocked to see who it was, as my eyes widened and form smiled at me but it was a sweet smile nor good more sinister then anything I have ever seen.

"I sure do have big plans for you Deanna" He said as he rubbed my cheek running his hands down my body to my lower abdomen slowly caressing it with his finger tips.

"Lucifer I am sorry I didn't mean to undermine your authority" Alastair chocked out.

"But you did and for this you will be punished, now return her back and I will deal with you later" Lucifer growled at man and turned to look back at me. He looked deep into my eyes and I knew I was never going to forget that stare. He ran his finger over my eye lids and that is when I woke up screaming.

I looked to see that my body was in a small room with white walls. Nothing except a bed that I was clearing strapped to. So this is where my body has been in the damn looney bin while my soul was down in hell.

I looked around the room and I needed to find out how I am going to get out of here, I needed to get to Dean but then something hit me. How long have I been gone?

Author Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I just want you guys to know I am not really following how the season of Supernatural went but using the character. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Here is another good ole chapter, maybe not the best chapter but still just needed to fill in to start getting to the good parts. Review and let me know how I am doing =) Thanks Deansgirl1 for the comment

Chapter 3

**Dean's POV**

Another salt and burn case over and done with, riding in silence with Sammy as he slept against the window. It was pitch back outside the only light was the headlights of the Impala and the full moon shinning in the bright night sky.

_You never told me where you came from_

_You never told me your name_

_I didn't know if you were legal tender_

_But I spent you just the same_

_And I didn't know it could happen to me_

_But I fell in love in the first degree_

I looked down at the radio to notice AC/DC Love at First Feel start to play, it reminded me of Deanna. Then it hit me how I haven't from her in what seemed like months but it had been 2 years now. I shook my head not believing it had been 2 whole years and not even a word from her granted I had been so wrapped up with things that maybe she was made that I haven't called? No that can't be I thought to myself, I knew that she understood that hunting was like and what it could do to hunters. I reached out for my cell phone in the back on my back pocket, I scrolled and found her number as I hit dial and listened for it to ring. It went straight to voicemail now that is weird I knew Deanna always had her cell on however I left a voice mail.

_Hey Ducky! I thought I would call to see how you where since I haven't heard anything from you. I hope you are ok and call me. Love you _

I hung up the phone as I finished listening to the song just thinking of Deanna and wondering what the hell was going on with her. I huffed out of frustration just wondering why the hell she wasn't answering or calling me back. I looked to see that we just passed state lines and were where back in California. Maybe Deanna was still in California with this dude Tyler. Who the hell was that guy? Now my mind started to wonder what kind of relationship did they have? Was it like the one her and I have? I mean I guess I never thought of Deanna being with someone else besides me but what why was caring she wasn't my girlfriend. Ok maybe I lost my virginity to her, a smile came across my face thinking about our first time together.

"Hey what are you smiling about" I quickly looked over to see Sam starting at me all groggy like.

"Nothing man" I said sternly looking towards the road ahead of us. I heard a "hm" come from Sam as he looked out the window.

**Back to Deanna's POV**

I looked around the room I was in as I closed my eyes trying so hard to think of a way to get out of this place. I rubbed my forehead, at least I wasn't tied down anymore. I knew my only way of getting out of here was punching out the guard that made his rounds during the night. I leaned the back of my head against the wall then it hit me, I scooted down on the bed as I started to scream as loud as I could. I saw the guard running in with a needle in his hand, I couldn't help but grin to myself. As the guy come in and around to the left side of my bed. I felt his arm pin me down as the needle came to my vein that is when my fist came in contact with his face and over and over. I noticed he fell to the ground and that I when I made a break for it. I ran as fast as I could, running down the slick down and turning corners when I stopped to see the security guards running down the hall I quickly turned with my back against the wall as I saw the guards run passed me. I sighed with relief thanking god they didn't see me, that is when I made a break for it to the front entrance. I quicken the pace as my feet pounded hard against the concrete as my lungs beat hard against my chest. I could feel the cold air hitting my face as I knew that I was semi safe, I frantically looked around and saw woods to the left of me. I darted for them not caring whether or not I had shoes as I felt beads of sweat forming on my back and upper forehead. I stopped trying to regain my frame of mind as I regained my breathe. I looked around thinking getting money and clothes asap before they started to report a missing crazy girl has escaped from the loony bin.


End file.
